


Pages

by BromanceLover3280



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: >, 1st story on A03, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Dont know how to do 1/?, Hope you enjoy!!, M/M, Tags are new to me, gimlas is one of my OTP's, help please?, im doing this when I should be sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BromanceLover3280/pseuds/BromanceLover3280
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Legolas has always had a tight grip on his emotions. He simply hides them on little notes inside an old willows tree between Erebor and the Elf-Kings palace.<br/>However, one day a dwarf finds his secret sanctuary, and when he leave he also leaves a note behind.<br/>From that day forward, the location of the secret spot was passed from every father to oldest son of that line, and was told to always leave notes when ever they pass by....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue 

Legolas closed his eyes and took a deep breathe before letting go of the arrow and then opened them to watch it fly. On the preteen's arrow was note that was attached with a ribbon.  
He grinned, when he saw it had made its mark. An old willows tree about half way between his room's window and Erebor, the dwarf's lonely mountain.  
He writes, these notes, to release stress and to feel the rush of happy moments just a tad longer. he writes them When something good happens or when it's something bad has. Exciting things or boring things. Events coming up or the every day things duties. It's like his own personal diary no one can ever find.  
Once ever two weeks, he sneaks out and goes to that old willows tree and collects all his arrows and notes.  
He'll place all the notes in a booklet and then he'll sneak back home and know that all his thoughts, feelings, and events are categorized and protected form the rest of the world.  
The old willows tree is his special, safe place that keeps his memories and shelters him as he grows.


	2. Ollin son of Galin & Oalin son of Ollin Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas meets dwarfs for the first time, in his sanctuary.

Ollin son of Galin & Oalin son of Ollin Part One 

Legolas is 327, he's of age but still young for an elf, and he still sneaks out to the old willows tree every two weeks. It just so happens that today is the day. Legolas waits until after his Ada comes in to check on him, he feels his Ada's fingers trail through his hair and stroke his thumb on his youngest sons cheek.  
Legolas's father, King Thranduil, is very, VERY protective of his baby. Especially ever since he lost Legolas's older brother Laerornion and older sister Lalviel to spider-attacks and his mother Lothel sailed to the West. Ada wants his three remaining children in his sights, always. Particularly his youngest, who Thranduil believes is a trouble magnet.  
And Tauriel, Tauriel's become his Ada's personal watchdog! She practically stalks him now days.  
His Ada bends over and kisses his forehead like he does every night, after doing the same for his eldest two children before exiting the room.  
Then when Legolas is sure his Ada has gone to his own room, Legolas swings his legs out of bed and bends down under it to grab the basket he hid there earlier in the day. He then quietly climbs out the window and down the nearby tree.

When Legolas gets to his tree, he lets out a breathe he didn't know he was holding.  
Don't get me wrong, he thought to himself, I love Ada and Tauriel but all their constant nervous, over-protective nurturing can be a bit over-baring.  
He walks around the willows trunk as he trials his his fingers over the beloved wood. There are two openings on at the top and one at the nook in the middle of the tree. He's added a door to the nook that looks like a natural backing and can only be opened by him.  
He didn't feel the need to hide the opening at the top, the tree's leaves do that for him. He leaps up into the branches and decides to go down the top.  
Legolas slides himself down the opening and lands on one of the boards he's placed over the years. The willows trunk is big enough to be made into a small house and so Legolas has used that to his advantage and turned this tree into a second home.  
He jumps down from board to board, almost like a staircase and lands on the bed he slowly but surly snuck out here, laughing as he falls backward into the soft mattress and covers.  
As the bed squeaks from his jump, Legolas's keen ears catch a sound, off to the side. Like someone trying to hide themselves, quickly.  
He turns his head towards the sound so fast, his hair hits him in the face.  
The person in question, unable to protect himself from Legolas's far sight, is a dwarf...and dwarfling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ada means Dad  
> Laerornion means Tree Song  
> Lalviel means Elm  
> and  
> Lothel means Flower
> 
> *I was going for the Little Mermaid thing, where all the kids have the same inital as the mom because the dad loves her so much he wants to show it in every way, even his children's names.


	3. Ollin son of Galin & Oalin son of Ollin Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery dwarfs and Legolas become friends. : D

Previous Chapter:  
He jumps down from board to board, almost like a staircase and lands on the bed he slowly but surly snuck out here, laughing as he falls backward into the soft mattress and covers.  
As the bed squeaks from his jump, Legolas's keen ears catch a sound, off to the side. Like someone trying to hide themselves, quickly.  
He turns his head towards the sound so fast, his hair hits him in the face.  
The person in question, unable to protect himself from Legolas's far sight, is a dwarf...and dwarfling?

Ollin son of Galin & Oalin son of Ollin Part Two

 

The dwarf looked at him with wide eyes. Wide eyes that looked so sad, so lost. Legolas was surprised, as he sized him up. He'd never seen a dwarf before and the one before him wasn't quite what he expected. He only knew the other was a dwarf, really by his height and braids.  
His father had always told him dwarfs were ugly but he really couldn't see it. He was different from elves, no doubt, rougher if he had to explain it but not ugly. He was obviously a warrior based on his clothes and the weapons hanging off his sides. And he held the baby so close to him, like a lifeline. The love he had for the child was so evident that it was impossible to be called ugly in any way, by anyone one with working eyes.  
Plus he had the most beautiful red hair.  
"Hello Master Dwarf," he greeted, "May I ask what you're doing in my tree house?"  
A startled expression danced on his face followed by suspicion. He didn't answer Legolas.  
Legolas stood up and paused when the dwarf stiffened.  
Legolas held up his hands.  
"You don't have to answer, if you were here to bring harm to me, well I doubt you'd you bring a baby into this."  
How the child could breathe while being pressed so deeply into into his guardian's chest, was beyond him.  
"Calm down Master Dwarf, I mean no harm to ether of you. I'm simply curious. You couldn't have been here more than a fore night, I come every two weeks. And what could be so bad that you have to take refuge in a tree house...?"  
Seeing he was getting no where Legolas sighed.  
"Well, seeing as you are my guests, I can't just call you Dwarf and Dwarfling, now can I? So I'll call you 'Rirossion' and....."  
He looked down at the baby, in the newly named 'Rirossion's' arms. He had been released from his leathery jacket covering as 'Rirossion's' arms slacked in surprise. The baby looked up at Legolas and happily gurgled.  
The elven prince couldn't help but coo.  
"And you~, you shall be called... 'Malgelir'." He said with a grin.  
'Rirossion' looked at him carefully, almost in disbelief.  
"What..." He started, then paused, gathering his courage, as if afraid of what he might hear.  
"What do those names mean?"  
Legolas smiled at him while waving down at the baby with wiggling fingers.  
"Rirossion means red crown, your hair is a lovely shade of red by the way." Legolas reached out to touch it before thinking better of it.  
"And Malgelir means golden happy person! I couldn't think of a better name for such a happy smiley baby!"  
Legolas began to play with the baby by dangling his golden hair over the little one, allowing him to trail his little fingers through it. Legolas laughed and the baby laughed with him.  
The older dwarf smiled, a content look on his face.  
"Those are fine names lad, thank you." He said, his voice gruff with emotions.  
Legolas grinned-then grimaced. Malgelir had grabbed hold of his hair, then pulled.  
The young elf laughed.  
"He has quick hands. And-ow. A tight grip. That will serve him well in the future."  
Rirossion grinned, quite obviously a proud parent.  
"Aye, laddie. That's true."  
He paused then smiled at Legolas.  
"Would you like to hold him?"  
Legolas nodded eagerly, Rirossion handed his child over carefully and chuckled as Legolas instantly cooed again at Malgelir.  
"Oh," said Legolas, "Would you like some food?" He nodded his head over to the basket.  
"Food sounds great, laddie"  
Legolas beamed as his new friend started placing food on the nearby table.

Legolas began visiting and bringing food once every couple days, forging a bond that would last generations and lead him to his soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rirossion means red crown  
> Malgelir means golden happy person


End file.
